AsaKiku christmas
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Its Christmas time and once again the world is celebrating the festive season. However this year England decides to spend it with Japan rather than on his own. Things end up going better than expected. AsaKiku, Yaoi, Fluff, Christmas, Yaoi, (No smut) EnglandxJapan, ArthurxKiku, Uke England, Tsundere England, Seme Japan
1. Chapter 1

**Instead of spending Christmas alone, England takes a trip to see Japan instead**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England sighed heavily as he rested his head against the headpiece of his chair. The flight had been long but he would soon be arriving at his destination in not too short a time. One of the benefits of being a nation was being able to sit in first class. You didn't have to deal with screaming children or annoying passengers and just enjoy your flight.

It was Christmas time all over the world, everyone was celebrating the season of peace and love. Enjoying that another year had ended and a new one had begun once again. Usually he would either spend it alone or at another one of America's bloody parties. Not that he hated going, but America always tended to go over the top with every single one.

This year he was going to Japan's for Christmas for a change of culture and yet still able to enjoy some peace and quiet. Like himself, Japan tended to enjoy the quiet. He had booked not only Christmas but new years in order to enjoy a good few weeks with the Asian male. He was ready to absorb and understand a new festive culture.

The amazing thing about relationships between nations was being able to understand and experience different cultures between nations. To learn and grow together as one. In all honesty, he had been harbouring romantic feelings towards the other male for some time. His gentle shyness and pure heart striking a chord with the British male.

They shared a kindred spirit and had more in common than people would believe. From their love of the supernatural, to mythology to their love of tea. They shared a lot of hobbies and interests too. Allowing them to understand others in a way that not many could above them as an individual.

* * *

Japan stood in the meeting area from the airport quietly checking his watch and pulling at his scarf. He was both excited, nervous and rather cold from the temperature. He was meeting the British male at Narita Airport, his main airport in Tokyo. He had taken a taxi here which had been very stressful given the traffic and he had shamefully yelled at them.

He would never usually act in such a way and would just wait patiently until he reached his destination. But he had acted accordingly due to wanting to meet Arthur on time before his flight arrived. But he had just been so eager to get there on time and not leave the Brit waiting. It would be very bad manners given his culture. So, he had been sure to be here to meet him.

As the pool of arrivals entered the room he scanned very head for a familiar looking British nation but ended up not being able to find him. He waited patiently his eyes darting in hope of spotting him. Eventually he spotted a blonde mail appearing in the arrival area. He looked rather worn out and somewhat worried, but still as presentable and gentlemanly as ever.

He was wearing a thick brown coat with his bags in hand. No doubt he was still semi jet lagged from the journey, which was understandable given the time difference. "Kon'nichiwa Arthur-san, over here!" he called loudly so the blonde male would hear him. The latter heard his voice and smiled walking over the Japanese male bags in hand.

"Hello Japan. I apologize if I made you wait too long. The flight was rather weary" England apologized politely. It had been quite a hassle to get through flight control. He had made sure to change the time on his phone upon landing to the correct time of the country. He didn't want to be behind after all, it would only be a bother later.

Japan shook his head "Not at all. I got here a short time ago myself" he explained. In fact he was right on time which proved to be a great relief. It seems they had both been as eager to see the other as they themselves had been. They truly were such children inside, impatient and eager to see someone they cared about.

England then looked relieved but shifted awkwardly. This was only his second time coming to Japan's country personally, aside from meetings (which he never counted as an official trip). He didn't really know what to do now, were they going back to his place? I mean he didn't mind exploring but he was rather tired and he wouldn't be able to stay awake.

Japan then saw the British male's expression and awkwardness smiling. "I hope you don't mind. I booked a hotel for one night and tomorrow morning. I knew ahead that you would be worn out" he explained. He had made sure to do so in advance, then they would have breakfast and head back to his house so England could unpack and relax. He didn't want to rush England given he had just arrived.

The time difference between here and his country was rather large. It would take England at least a day and some good night's rest to be able to fully adjust to his countries time difference. He didn't want to force him to look around or go out after such a long journey. Besides they had plenty of time given he was staying a few weeks.

England blinked and then shook his head, it was often helpful that like himself Japan was often prepared. He only wished the likes of America could be so as well. "Please lead the way" he said gratefully. He was used to being out in the countryside areas than he city so this was rather new to him.

* * *

England dropped his bags wearily and sighed as they entered the hotel room. He cricked his back a little adjusting his joints again, sitting down for so long and carrying such heavy bags was anything but good for the joints. Immortal life did come with its setbacks after all, it wasn't as great as people believed it to be.

Japan closed the door behind them and hung up his coat on a nearby hook. All of his things aside from what had needed were back at his home. Besides, the hotel would provide the basics. Since they were only staying one night for England to recover and leaving in the morning they wouldn't need much anyway.

England then turned apologetically to the other male, he knew he was Japan's guest but he still felt bad at leaving him alone with his own company aside from his exhaustion. But the effects of the flight were now starting to hit him hard and his body was starting to remind him of how much he needed to rest.

"I do hope it's not a bother Japan. But I feel I may need to retire, the flight has all but drained me" England apologized reluctantly. He had come all this way here to spend time with him but exhaustion was a problem. But then again, he did love a good nap when he had the time to relax, it was rather refreshing.

Japan smiled and laughed to himself. As always England was always worried about acting like the gentleman, even when he himself was the one who was in need of care. "England-san. You have no need to apologize. I reserved this hotel knowing you would be worn out. The time difference does take time to get used to" he explained kindly.

He often found it quite amusing and admirable how England put other people before himself. Whether or not he was acting like a Tsundere or a gentleman. He always wore his heart on his sleeve and could never act selfishly towards others, it just wasn't in his nature to act in such a way as a person.

England blushed shyly and shifted, it was honestly so refreshing to have someone who understood. To not get whined at by someone like America would about being lame. "Thank you Kiku. Again, I am so grateful for you letting me spend the festive season with you" he said gratefully. He couldn't think of anyone better than to spend the festive season with.

Japan then smiled warmly at the male, his expression nothing but loving. Another thing he appreciated was how England's culture was mainly installed with manners and being polite to strangers or others. Though not all his people were very pleasant, they did not reflect the personality of the entire Englishman's citizens.

England then retired to their room. He had to say he did enjoy coming to visit Japan, it was always such a refreshing visit and he never felt rushed or forced to go where the host wanted like he would with America. He could just go at his own pace and enjoy spending time with the latter. Taking time to enjoy his holiday, instead of being rushed or dragged around like he would with America.

* * *

Japan gazed quietly as he watched the British male sleep peacefully on his bed. His body wrapped in the sheets and one arm rested underneath his pillow for support. Soft breathing sounds escaping his lips and his body curled into fetal position. His physical sleeping position showing how emotional the Brit really was deep down.

England had certainly been more worn out than he appeared and Japan was very impressed by his stamina. Being able to keep himself composed and appear normal despite being so exhausted. His brown eyes filled with affection and wonder as he looked upon the sleeping blonde. Though he could rarely take the time to appreciate it for long, England was a very attractive male.

His messy blonde hair, his shining green eyes, those lovely lashes that caressed his cheeks as he slept. His soft rosy cheeks as lovely as the flowers in his garden and those pout lips of his. Though Japan did well to conserve his feelings, he indeed had an intense crush on the British male and had done for some time. His gentle heart, stubbornness and good nature winning him over.

Suddenly his phone rang loudly causing him to jump in surprise at the unexpected phone call. The British male moaned sleepily, not enjoying the disturbance from his sleep. Japan quickly hurried from the room not wanting to wake England but also annoyed at being torn from watching him sleep. Seriously, of all the times to call someone.

* * *

"YO Japan! What's up my brotha?!" America called in his usual enthusiastic tone down the phone. If there was one thing America was bad at, it was always volume control. Never knowing when to keep his voice down. It was a good thing Japan had chosen to leave the room when he had.

Japan sighed heavily, though America was a seemingly decent man. He acted an awful lot like a kid, despite being many centuries old as a nation. It was rather surprising. "Good evening America-san. May I ask why you have called me" he asked curiously. He had been hoping to take a shower and then retire to bed himself before tomorrow.

"I was wanting to know if you wanna spend an awesome Christmas with your favourite hero? We should totally hang out Y'know! There's gonna be eggnog and a rocking party!" America boasted excitedly. He never half assed Christmas, it was about going all out and making sure that you had the best house and looking awesome. He never got any of these weird traditions at all.

Japan internally shuddered as memories of spending Christmas with the American came rushing back to him. He always tended to find his parties so overwhelming and noisy. He then took a deep breath and sighed "Forgive me America-san. But I already made plans this Christmas and new year's. However, I look forwards to seeing you after" he apologized.

America then whined in complaint upon hearing these words. He had really hoped to show off his Christmas skills with Japan and show him just how the season should be celebrated. "Geez you too?! England said the same thing when I asked him. Is everybody busy?" he whined miserably. How come everyone had plans instead of wanting to hang out with him?

Japan stiffened and a shiver ran down his back. Was America onto them? If he found out he may come over here and try to join them. God, he didn't want that, then he wouldn't be able to spend time with England. It would just be too awkward with America here and England would be left in a bad mood too.

"Oh well. It's cool I can always ask Canada. That guy never has anything going on. See ya!" America replied and then hung up the phone as quickly as he had called. leaving the Japanese male rather confused and yet at the same time rather glad their conversation had been so short.

Japan then hung up and sighed a breath of relief. That had truly been too close for comfort. However, he worried about that reply. Sometimes America could be unintentionally perceptive without meaning to be.


	2. C2: Making memories

**England and Japan make some memories on his first day during** **Christmas**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **light seme Japan**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

England gazed in awe at the delightful sweet on the plate before him. Though he was more than used to looking at cake, never had he seen anything so pretty before in his life. The colours, the intricacy, the scents and the time that had gone into preparing it. The love that had gone into making this cake look so delicious.

He had lived many centuries and been to many places. He had seen all manners of food but never anything so simple and yet so appealing. Bringing out his inner child the longer he looked at it. It was a simple sponge cake, but completely covered in white icing the colour of snow. Small turret swirls of cream atop it and strawberries to complete the outer ring decoration.

Inside was a thick slice of cream with more strawberries as the filling. There were also a few candles and a plaque of chocolate in the middle with the words "merry Christmas" in Japanese kanji on the front. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen anything so pretty in his life. Back home he was used to seeing fruit cakes with marzipan or frosting, but nothing like this.

This was pure artwork in every sense of the word and yet so simple. He almost felt bad that he was going to consume it at how pretty he is. Yet he wanted to taste how delicious it looked. He never thought there would come a day when he would be torn on whether or not to consume an item of food.

Japan had already taken a picture with his phone, though he never usually did such a thing. He apologized as it was a cultural habit from his country. England couldn't help but do the same, just to keep as a memory. Then he would be able to look back on the memory and think of how much fun he had.

Afterwards, Japan then sliced the cake into equal portions then gave the first piece to England. He then cut a slice for himself and began to eat the sweet before him. It was tradition in his country to take care of the guest's needs first before himself, a tradition that he also shared with England.

England hesitated then took a bite of the cake. His eyes widening in awe as the flavours hit his tongue. He was beyond pleasantly satisfied, no. He was having a foodgasm. The sweetness of the cream, the perfect sponginess of the cake. The refreshing taste of the strawberries mixed with all the other flavours. Nothing short of perfection.

Japan saw the look on the brits face as he ate the cake with pure delight. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen England with such a look on his face. He looked like a small child who had just found something magical. Not that he hated it, in fact it was very cute in his eyes. His affections for the Brit only growing stronger.

"You seem to be enjoying the cake Arthur-san" Japan teased. Not that he hated it, in fact to know that England thought so much of his countries Christmas cake was a big compliment. England's traditions of Christmas cake were much older than his own. Using fruits, nuts, alcohol and other ingredients to make a cake. Which was oddly satisfying.

To know that he enjoyed the sweets of his country and they affected him so positively was a big compliment to him. Though he didn't look it, he could in fact be very self conscious himself about introducing certain parts of his culture to other people. Worried that they would criticize him in a bad way which he always feared.

England blinked and nodded, this was the best thing he had eaten in a long time. Even as a child when he was a young country, he had never tasted anything like this. He had been forced to survive on the land and grab what he could get to survive. Though France would share things with him every now and again when he visited.

It brought out his inner child and yet developed his taste for cake. Considering one of his national fruits was a strawberry, he was more than satisfied with it being used as a Christmas cake filling. He could see the likes of America enjoying this too. But who wouldn't? This was very satisfying to the taste, different flavours and textures working so well together.

Japan then noticed a smudge of cream on the blonde's cheek. With how quickly he had been devouring that cake he hadn't even noticed the smear on his cheek. He chuckled under his breath. Though he acted like a gentleman a lot of the time, there were times that England acted slightly like a child. But not in a bad way though.

It showed that under that stubborn and brooding nature, he was indeed a kind soul. He was just bad at showing it due to years of being alone, much like himself. The fact that despite the actions he had taken in the past, the likes of America and France still held a very strong compassion and admiration for him showed this.

England saw him chuckling and looked at him in confusion. Had he done something funny? He didn't recall doing so, his eyes filled with curiosity and an air of innocence. His expression only warmed Japan's heart and made him want to laugh even harder but he restrained himself as to not upset England.

Japan smiled warmly "Gomen'nasai Athur-san. Your cheek" he apologized trying not to laugh. He just looked so cute, his eyes wide and filled with joy as he ate the cake. He wondered if anyone else had ever seen England make such an expression. But hopefully being the first person to see him make such a face made it all the more meaningful.

England blinked innocently and then flushed red, realizing how ungentlemanly he had been acting. He had just really been enjoying the cake and indulging himself to the senses. He should have known better and restrained himself as to not embarrass himself or Japan when they were out in public like this.

Japan then reached across the table and wiped the cream from England's face with his thumb. His eyes never once averting from England's as he did so, only adding to the intensity of the situation. He then pulled his hand away and licked it off his finger smirking a little bit as he did so, delicious.

England blushed but stared intently as he watched Japan lick the cream off his finger. Seeing the slightly dominant and mischievous glint in the Japanese male's eyes. He would be lying if he wasn't slightly aroused to see Japan acting so… dominant. He was usually so docile that he didn't expect Japan to act so bold like that.

Japan then just smiled at him warmly with a look of adoration. Enjoying seeing England so flustered from one small gesture. How cute he was, a basic tsundere in every sense of the word. But then that just made him like England more, being able to peel back his harder shell to see the kind soul that lay underneath.

England was utterly stunned to see Japan acting in such a way. Not that he hated it of course, in fact he loved it. He was just used to seeing Japan act so… reserved. To see him act so unlike himself was not just surprising but… kind of hot. Though he was need some time to get used to seeing such a side of Japan, he wouldn't mind seeing more.

* * *

Japan and England walked down the street together, content and now filled with cake and tea. Afterwards, England had suggested it should become a regular thing between them. For the two of them to get together every now and again to drink tea and enjoy sweets together. Simply to converse and enjoy each other's culinary desserts with beverages.

Japan had indeed been up to the option, as it seemed only fair to share his opinion on England's national sweets. But asked that they buy the desserts from England's country instead of him making them himself. He didn't want to end up getting sick from England's cooking. Though he had been disappointed, England agreed.

England then gazed around him at the streets, admiring the lights adorning the trees and everywhere around him. He was more than used to them back home but now, they felt more magical. It was like being in another world. Learning new traditions and building a stronger relationship with Japan. Not rushed or too fast, just taking the time to enjoy being with one another.

His green eyes became gentle yet filled with wonder. A look of awe and utter happiness upon his face. Compared to America's loud and crazy Christmas's, this felt more peaceful. The way Christmas should be. Not loud and about the flashing lights, but being peaceful and sharing the love. Simply to enjoy, not to show off like America did every year.

Japan saw the look of utter joy on England's face. He had never seen the brit look so beside himself before. It was honestly the cutest thing he had seen since he tried that cake earlier. He then took out his phone from his pocket quietly, wanting to capture the moment. He then moved closer to England surprising the blonde male at his sudden movement. Not expecting it.

He then realized Japan wanted to take a picture and happily posed with the Japanese male. The lights in the background setting the scene as they stood together in the street. They took a few in different poses and shared a few laughs. The two of them picking out which ones were their favourite. Though they didn't agree on a few of them.

Japan then smiled warmly at England. He had such the loveliest smile when he was happy and his charm really shone through. Why he was always so moody most of the time he didn't know. Why did he have to hide such a lovely smile underneath a scowl all the time? Just what thoughts could be plaguing his mind to make him so unhappy?

He knew that he didn't have the best relations with France or America, but surely, he had other countries he was close to? He didn't spend all his time alone, did he? The very idea of England having nobody made him feel rather sad. Knowing he was the first friend he had made in a long time honestly made Japan feel really bad for the guy.

England wasn't perfect and he knew it all too well. But he had a kind soul and cared for those around him very deeply. He was just bad at showing those affections out of fear of getting hurt. So why would nobody be able to see this side of him too? Did they all think him unpleasant? Or think of him only as the pirate and punk he once was.

England saw Japan staring at him and blushed "Um… Japan?" he asked awkwardly. He had been giving him an odd look for a while, he wondered if he was feeling ok. Was there still cream on his face or was he making a strange expression on his face? He wondered if Japan had a split personality or something.

Japan blushed and realized he was staring "Gomen'nasai Arthur-san. Your face… it's the first time I've seen you smile from your heart" he explained awkwardly. Though England often faked how he felt to hide his feelings, the expression he was making right now was genuine. He was truly happy and enjoying himself in this moment.

England blinked then blushed, though he often acted out and got upset around other nations. He felt he could really trust Japan, he felt comfortable enough opening his heart to the other male. In the short hours that he had spent on his first day in his country. He was really enjoying himself. Learning new things, tasting new things and simply feeling comfortable.

He truly felt happy, content and able to could show the side of himself he very rarely showed in front of other people. He didn't have to worry about Japan hurting him or saying something that may upset him. He could just be himself without any worries or cares, which he wasn't able to do very easily.

He then looked at Japan nervously and smiled "I… I was just so happy. I can't remember the last time I felt like this" England explained shyly. He had spent so much time thinking about the past, that he never thought he could feel happy again. His emotional scars running deep and preventing him from moving on.

Japan smiled, to know that England felt so comfortable around him to make such a face. It was nothing short of a miracle. He felt so special to know that England could trust him so much. But he too felt the same. Though the likes of America meant well underneath his loudmouthed and energetic personality, England was a completely different matter.

He felt a kindred spirit in England and a longing to be loved. He felt like he could tell England anything and could feel himself growing a fondness for him as more time passed. A feeling that grew like the cherry blossoms of his country. Now a blossoming bud but not yet a blooming flower for the world to see. Still slowly growing and needing to be nurtured.

But he would get there eventually, he had time. He could take it slow and build bridges with England before he finally confessed to him. To share the feelings he had been harbouring for him for some time now. Before he showed just how much he meant to him.


	3. C3: Fun in the snow

**England and Japan share some of their culture, while getting up to a little mischief together**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England stared at the endless miles of snow silently from the porch. He and Japan had now gone from the hotel to stay at Japan's home for the Christmas season and new year's. The journey hadn't been too long and they were away from the city. But he liked being out in the country, seeing the mountains and being away from the buzzing city for a while.

Able to be so close to the mountains and raw natural habitat that was Japan's nation. He himself could not help but be awed and take photos of the sights he saw. This was more than just a trip of sharing the festivities with someone, this was also a very life changing journey for him and he was loving every second.

Though he had indeed enjoyed the hotel and all its fine services, there was something about Japan's home that felt more welcoming. Like a home away from home in a sense of the word. He felt more relaxed and less like putting on airs to be respectable to the other guests. He still showed manners mind you, but didn't have to act less like he had to pretend.

He could let loose so to speak, clear his mind and just be comfortable. He could gaze at the night sky up close from the porch and he could enjoy the natural hot spring out back. Instead of having to stay indoors and ask for help from members of staff all the time if he needed something.

Watching the snow fall slowly down onto the ground was rather amazing. It was simply frozen water but it was so beautiful to look at and brought out so many emotions in him. Bringing back memories of being a child and playing in the snow with his magical friends. Or even caroling as a boy back in the Victorian era for money around the festive season.

His culture with Christmas spanned generations and decades, with different rulers came different generations. Different ways of celebrating and enjoying the Yuletide season together time and time again. That were now compiled into the historic collection of British history.

Though he had no idea where he went wrong with America. Instead of it being about giving and family, to the younger male it became all about the parties and outdoing people. With all his bright lights and fancy parties, often times he found America to be rather obnoxious. Sure, he had his fun party games but it did get rather tiring sometimes.

"Arthur-san aren't you cold? I believe it's starting to snow?" a familiar voice asked with some concern. While he did find it to be pretty, it was indeed cold and being out in it too long would cause sickness. Just leaving the sliding doors open for too long would leave a chill in the house which would not be a good thing.

England blinked and turned to face Japan with a fond smile "I'm quite alright Japan. But thank you for worrying about me" he reassured Japan. He was a lot tougher than given credit for. However, he was very touched by Japan's concern for him. He certainly had a big heart and he couldn't think of being anywhere else to share the festivities with.

He was rather proud of the relation he had built with Japan over the years, finding a common ground with him while sharing many traits and hobbies. Both ancient nations who had once been powerful nations and feared in some way or another because of their strength and power over others.

Japan softened upon seeing such an expression on the blonde and smiled "It's pretty isn't it. I often find myself watching snow as it makes me feel so peaceful inside" he explained calmly turning to look at with him. Many of his poets and artists had been inspired by snow.

There were even legends about a demon that could control snow that came in the form of a woman named "Yuki-Onna". She seduced men and tempted them out into storms to their doom. It was amazing what stories his people came up with for such simple things like the weather, but a lot of these stories proving to be true.

England hummed, he had heard about stories of a demon woman who controlled snow. Luring men to their demise or by a human saving them but having to make a promise with them. It was amazing how Japan's folklore was largely to do with the vengeance of women, proving how truly formidable they were.

He slowly got to his feet and placed on his shoes, being sure they were on properly to prevent accidents. Stepping out into the colder weather calmly, wrapping his jacket around himself for protection. Not very bothered by the lower temperature as he enjoyed the fresh air.

He breathed in slowly as the snow fell around him, watching his breath appear in the air like pure smoke. Feeling at peace with himself and the festive spirit really touching him. He hadn't felt this relaxed at Christmas in so long. Able to truly have fun and enjoy himself with another person instead of loathing it.

He would always stress out about gifts for other nations and having to keep up with America's demands. Not having a moments peace because America always wanted to do something. The endless memories of being dragged through one of America's malls made him cringe, seeing as America sometimes tended to act like an overgrown child.

Not that he hated spending time with the American, but he did tend to be a bit pushy sometimes. Never taking no for an answer until someone got short with him. He didn't like scolding America, but at some point he needed to learn that some things were not acceptable and not everyone wanted to do what he wanted to.

He then peered back to see Japan sitting on the porch quietly his hands on his lap. He looked almost angelic sitting there, with his pale skin, deep brown eyes and slick black hair framing his face. Simply enjoying the snow and watching it fall, completely unaware of his surroundings.

A playful smile came across England's face and he knelt down to scoop some of the snow into his hands. Though he was not as fond of pranks as America was, he did enjoy teasing others every now and then finished forming a small ball with a heft amount that fit in his hand.

He then straightened up and tossed the ball at Japan quickly, still being able to wield his cricket arm with expertise. Too fast for the Japanese male to catch on to what was happening and react to being hit in the face. But that made it all the more entertaining to watch from where he was standing.

Japan was met with a cold hit to the face as the snow impacted him. Spluttering slightly as he was hit suddenly in the face without any warning at all. Rather taken aback and thrown for what just happened, did England just? He stared at the latter in awe.

England simply smiled playfully and tried not to laugh. Though he tended to act like a gentleman, there was nothing wrong with having some fun every now and again. This proved he wasn't as stuck up as everyone thought him to be, he was just sneaky at how he liked to have a little fun with people.

Japan could only sigh and brush himself off "That was not very polite Arthur-san" he said awkwardly. It had been very cold and not very pleasant as a sensation either. But since he was his guest he would forgive him this once, since he probably didn't mean any harm with the gesture in the first place.

England grinned a little at the latter's sulkiness "Aren't you going to get me back? Or are you just going to sulk love?" he teased. It was Christmas, so they should have a little fun in the snow. It didn't happen very often in his country, so he was making the best of a situation while he had the chance to.

Japan hesitated, while it did sound like a lot of fun he worried about getting out in the cold for too much of an extended time was not good for the body by any means. He didn't want to ruin England's stay by getting caught up in the snow and catching a fever.

England then tossed another snowball at him, followed by another and another. Waiting for Japan to react to him bombarding him with balls of frozen water over and over.

Eventually Japan caved and got to his feet, leaving the house and grabbing snow to throw at England. Eager to get payback after being bombarded with frozen balls. The two threw snow back and forth at each other, England trying not to laugh and a smile cracking onto Japan's face. The two enjoying playing out in the snow together.

* * *

England and Japan sat under the Kotatsu table silently, sipping tea and warming up together. Worn out from their previous activities together but feeling much happier. Though they had been forced to retire from their fun, they had indeed enjoyed throwing snow at each other and trying to outdo the other.

The snow had eventually gotten heavier causing them to come inside and warm up before they got frostbite. But they had indeed had fun while the snow had been lighter and less intense. Making more memories together as England experienced his first Christmas in Japan's nation for himself.

"I haven't had fun like that since I was a boy" England laughed in amusement as he reminisced. Though he was now a gentleman, he was still a child at heart though he rarely showed it. As he got older as a nation he was less able to mess around and have fun like he once did, having duties to attend to.

Japan blushed shyly "Indeed. Though I wouldn't recommend doing it all the time" he suggested. The snow was fun but only in moderation, not being out in it all day. He had never thought that simply throwing balls of frozen water at one another could be so fun. Now he understood why so many people decorated them on cards during this time of year.

England chuckled but agreed with the statement "Maybe next time I should teach you how to make snow angels. When America was a child we used to do it all the time" he sighed fondly. Though he was often patronized for thinking about the years that America had been his colony, they were bittersweet but fond memories to him.

Back when America had been a kid, he thought snow had been a magical thing. His blue eyes lighting up with wonder as he experienced his first white Christmas. Constantly pleading to go out into the snow to the point England could not deny him. Love filling his heart as he watched America frolic in frozen mounds of snow.

Though he was proud of America to an extent, he missed the innocence that America used to have. How he was more respectful of the meaning of Christmas instead of being so bossy. Though the latter may not be aware of it, he was indeed capable of acting very spoiled sometimes and he swore he raised America better than that.

Japan smiled, though he was not very experienced in western Christmas traditions as it was very new to him. He enjoyed hearing about it through England as it sounded very peaceful. "I have to admit, compared to America's _festivities_ your traditions sound less intimidating" he confessed shyly. He did think that America tended to have very loud celebrations.

He tended to prefer a Christmas that was quiet and about sharing the Christmas spirit. Getting Christmas cake like they had before, enjoying the lights and playing out in the snow, and sitting under a warm table instead. Small things but none the less meaningful to him that was for sure.

The whole concept of egg nog, secret Santa, costumes and candy canes sounded very alien to him. Not even mentioning the fact that Christmas and Thanksgiving in America were around the same time. He found it all very strange and didn't really like the sound of a lot of it.

England then smiled shyly, he wasn't really used to hearing anyone compliment his culture before. Usually people would tend to make fun of it completely. Saying he was boring and bland. "W… Well maybe next year, you could come to England for Christmas" he suggested nervously. He would love to show Japan around London at Christmas time.

Japan perked up, he had heard a lot about England's light shows, the markets, mince pies and the carolers. Very traditional Christmas celebrations that were more about family than making a statement. About bringing people together and showing you cared about them instead of spending the most on a Christmas present.

"I would like that very much England-san" he replied warmly. Being able to help England decorate his home and experience his culture sounded wonderful. He had also heard rumour that England was partial to wearing Christmas themed knitwear which he would love to see some day, if it was indeed true.

England softened and smiled, to see Japan look so eager about his culture made him happy. Not everyone was as enthusiastic when he spoke about his nation's history. "Would you like to hear more?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't tend to enjoy rambling, but he just wasn't used to talking about his nation and not being insulted.

Japan blinked then nodded, his eyes shining eagerly, "I would like that very much England-san" he said quickly. Now was his chance to learn about English culture during Christmas. I mean what person didn't want to hear about their crushes hobbies and interests after all? Take the opportunity while possible!

* * *

"A lot of kids go skating on frozen lakes or build figures out of snow called snowmen. We decorate our homes with plants called holly and mistletoe and maybe some gold twine. We brew beverages like mulled wine or cider. We also tend to hold a lot of business work parties too" England explained.

Kids would go out and raise money for charity or just for fun, by singing Christmas songs at people's doors. It had been a tradition since the Victorian era and had modernized but still existed. Being able to cheer people up on a cold night with merry songs and laughter while the snow fell around them.

Children would rarely do so but still enjoyed to in more village like areas with lush farmlands. Going from house to house and singing their hearts out to get everyone into the spirit of Christmas. But everyone loved to make snowmen regardless of where they lived.

Japan sat there in awe upon hearing all of this, it all sounded so magical. Embracing your inner child while also being able to have fun and share the magic of Christmas. He would love to experience all of this for himself next year. Being able to see English Christmas life in person, though he would have to wait a while for it.

"I… I would like to see that someday" he confessed. Though he was trying to restrain his excitement, his eyes failed him as they shone with utter wonder upon hearing this. He had no idea that English Christmas could be so amazing and yet so simple at the same time. Making him want to experience it for himself.

England chuckled upon seeing the latter look so at awe, he looked like a small child seeing a toy in a shop window. It was utterly adorable and yet rather amusing at the same time. He then sipped his tea leaning forwards as he did so "I'd like that Kiku. I would like that very much" he confessed. To share his culture with Japan, nothing would make him happier.


	4. C4: Date

**I'm back with a new chapter**

 **I had to edit the last part due to losing some because my computer suddenly restarted**

 **fluff ensues**

Japan and England walked down the dimly lit street together. Taking in the Christmas lights strung through trees and the happy couples and friends strolling down the street together. Feeling the love and happiness that came with this time of year, sharing their joy and good will to those around them as one should.

Christmas was not just shared by family members, but lovers and friends. Students and work friends going out together to have fun and enjoy the festivities together. But many of the people they passed were indeed lovers. Making both Japan and England smile to see two people who shared such love for each other spend it together during Christmas.

Warming their hearts and filling them with a sense of joy. Both of them full bellied and cheerful after going out for a hearty meal and a few drinks. Japan had suggested they go for Ramen; a noodle based dish that was very popular in the western nations. Secretly wanting to impress England with his cuisine yet wanting it to be casual.

America had gotten into a fad of the stuff but tended to buy instant noodles and call it ramen instead of the real homemade stuff. But then he always tended to prefer junk food anyway. But he would never understand how someone who ate so much could still be as thin and muscular as he was. Wondering if he secretly owned a gym at home.

England always open to new things had agreed, finding it to be the most delicious thing he had ever consumed. The perfect blend of spice, meat stock, vegetables and noodles. It was not something he was used to eating back in his home country, a complete culture shock and change of pace compared to what he was familiar with.

He had never thought such things could go together. Especially with the odd assortments thrown in. Chopped spring onions, seaweed and egg, but it had blended all so well. He had eaten about 2 bowls of the stuff which had surprised Japan. Though England was not open about it, when he consumed alcohol he tended to develop the munchies.

A strong desire to consume an inhuman amount of food to ease his drunken appetite. It was probably the one thing anyone aside from Japan had seen him do while intoxicated. America or France were used to him getting nostalgic or starting a fight. Though that was not always what he was like when drunk.

Sometimes he just tended to attempt stupid antics or hanker for food. There was a reason British students filmed each other, because they were always getting up to mischief. The desire to film each other getting into trouble for the sake of amusement. Instead of pranks and running off like America's nations would.

"I do hope the bill wasn't too much for you Japan" England apologized. Though he had offered to split the bill being the gentleman he was, Japan had insisted he pay for the meal himself. Saying that he was his guest and while he was here we was supposed to indulge and simply enjoy his trip. Despite secretly wanting to spoil England.

Japan smiled gently "Not at all Arthur-san, it was surprisingly cheap compared to America-san" he replied in an amused time. Compared to America who had a bottomless pit for a stomach, England ate fairly light. The amount of times he had stressed out over bills or panicked over America's visit was endless. The man was good company but seemed to bring endless troubles along with him.

England chuckled to himself, since he was young America had always had a big appetite. No matter how much he fed him he always seemed to be hungry. Eating food portions far bigger than someone his own age should consume. That much hadn't changed even after he had gained independence as a nation.

He then gazed up at the gentle night sky, illuminated with stars and the lights of the city. Bringing out a warmth in his heart and his soul, peace washing through him. He had never thought he would feel so happy spending time with another person during Christmas. Usually he tended to hide in his home due to America being overbearing and overdoing everything.

But being with Japan like this during Christmas, the quaint pleasantness and simplicity of it. Making him remember how wonderful Christmas was without the loud obnoxious antics America often thought up. No loud DJ music, no secret Santa, no abrupt invites, no eggnog, no candy canes, no turkey. And no America running about in a Santa outfit annoying the hell out of everyone.

Simply enjoying cake, drinking tea, enjoying the snow and peacefulness. Enjoying each other's company and laughter together. The way Christmas should be without the commercialization. Simply to remember the small things instead of trying to outdo someone with how well one could decorate their house.

Japan saw the fond expression on England's face, an air of maturity radiating from the Englishman. His face heated with a blush as he felt his affections for the other male grow. "I've had fun today Arthur-san. Being with you" he confessed shyly. Around England he felt a sense of comfort he had never felt before. He never pushed him out of his comfort zone, always respecting his wishes.

He treated him as if he was something precious, making sure he never offended him. But carried a sense of mischief that warmed Japan's heart. To see another side of the supposedly grumpy Brit. Knowing this was the man whom had raised America with the same love, he felt truly blessed to be cared for by such a man.

Though he had many relations with other nations as allies, he felt closest to England. Their personal similarities and love of tranquil silence was rather comforting. To know they had both been alone for so long and yet reveled in it. Not needing the constant buzz of company and human contact, making them feel less alone.

England peeked and saw the shy smile on Japan's face, causing him to feel his own cheeks heat with shyness. For the longest time, he had held feelings for Japan, even before joining him for Christmas. His polite reserved nature and hidden awkward side was rather adorable. Often loving to see the many reactions and emotions that he would be able to observe while with him.

His smile grew to one of affection and fondness "Me too Kiku. After being alone for so long… I forgot how nice it was to spend Christmas with someone else" he confessed. He had very much enjoyed learning about Japan's culture and experiencing the festivities. Though he was surprised his citizens love of fried chicken around this time of year.

But then again, every country had their own odd traditions regardless of what time of year it was. But that was just seen as something normal to them compared to how others saw it. Just like how his form of breakfast would be seen as barbecue food to the likes of America, it wasn't wrong it was simply different.

Japan then shyly reached out his hand, feeling his heart leap into his chest. Mounting all the courage he could muster inside of himself. Gently brushing against England's fingertips. England was surprised by the sensation of Japan's fingers against his gloved hands. Not pulling away but staring at the other male with a look of surprise, not expecting it.

Japan almost hesitated, wanting to pull back his hand. His cheeks redder than before at being caught by England as he attempted to show affection with him in public. He should have asked for consent do so before making a move. He had been too bold to assume that England would return it immediately. He felt so embarrassed about his actions.

England blinked then smiled, he then reached out his hand to take Japan's hand in his own. Unknowingly boosting Japan's confidence to know his feelings were mutually returned. He hadn't meant to upset him, he had just been so deep in thought that the sudden physical contact had snapped him back to reality and surprised him.

Japan gazed into the green orbs of the Englishman's eyes in a dazed state. That tousled blonde hair, cheeky smile and air of power he often radiated. He may not have been as buff as the likes of America or as charming as France. However, he had an air of mystery about him, that allured one in with first glance. How he could be silent for hours unless angered or in discussion. Often wearing a childish expression when around his "Imaginary friends".

"A… Arthur-san. Would it upset you if I said I found you attractive" he asked shyly. He had slowly but surely fallen for the Englishman hard. Drawn in by his natural charm like a bee to honey. The time he spent with him was always magical and entertaining. Though it was reassuring to know that England often daydreamed and zoned out as much as himself. Which made him feel less strange.

He always felt like he could be himself around England, never afraid of being judged. Knowing England was as imperfect as himself with flaws made it easier for him. Knowing they both accepted each other despite their insecurities, hobbies and embarrassing secrets. It made their relationship feel so much more comfortable.

England stiffened and froze on the spot, his eyes widening and going into a daze. Had he just heard Japan right? This felt like a dream or a scene from one of his romantic comedy movies. A scene where two people who had built up feelings finally confessed their love. Though it was often dramatized and blown out of proportion. Love was not always returned in the real world and one had to accept that.

All of his emotions seemed to rush through his at once. He then turned to Japan yanking his hand close to him and grabbing him around the back with the other. Wanting to be as close to him as possible. Pulling Japan close to him so that their faces were inches apart and their bodies were close together. Not caring who stared at them or what anyone else thought of them.

"Of course, I wouldn't. I love you too Kiku, I've loved you for so long I felt like I was going crazy" he replied anxiously his face bright red. He had held tender affections for him since they became allies. Though at first, he had simply sought to be friends with him, over time those affections became romantic. Finding himself falling in love with the Asian male rather deeply.

However, he had kept these feelings to himself, locking away his heart as he had so many times. Protecting himself in case his heart were to be broken and his feelings unrequited. But now he had no fear of Japan breaking his heart, sensing that he was as precious to Japan as the latter was to him. Which made him happy.

Japan felt his cheeks heat, this was certainly a scene from one of his Shounen/boy love comics made in his country. But he didn't mind, as he had read many of them and fantasized about such scenarios. Often finding himself thinking about the seme being England or himself. Imagining many a passionate scenario as well as many fluffy romantic scenes till his nose bled at the thought.

He then intertwined his fingers with England's hand, the one that held his own. Pressing the other free hand on his chest, able to feel his heartbeat within his chest. His cheeks warm from more than just embarrassment. He felt that in this moment their hearts were connected and he truly had been fated to fall in love with him.

A shy smile came across his face as he gazed into the eyes of the man he loved. The English male whom he had been crushing on since what felt like forever to him. Now he could finally speak the words he had longed to confess. "Aishiteru Yo, Arthur-san" he said affectionately. He had finally been able to express his feelings. As the snow fell around them after a date together, finally confessing their love.

England hummed and smiled, after having long connections with Japan he had learned about his language. Able to understand words and expressions he never had before. He pulled Japan closer to him, closing the gap between them "I love you too Kiku" he said tenderly. His heart ached with love for the Japanese male, feeling a kindred spirit he had long since sought out.

Slowly they drew closer to each other, hearts racing and breaths heavy in the cold winter air. Eventually locking lips passionately under the starry sky and twinkling Christmas lights. As they did, the hand that held their intertwined hands tightened. The grip around Japan tightened protectively, keeping him safe. Both enjoying the sensation of kissing one another.

Time seemed to stop and everything seemed to last forever. The noises around them turning to white noise as they blocked out everything around them in that one moment. Unaware of people staring, taking pictures of muttering to themselves. Not that they would have cared had they known. Unashamed of the strong affections they held for one another.

Slowly England pulled away, his eyes glazed slightly and his face as red as ever. Gasping for breath slightly and a look of love on his face. Happy to finally be able to say his feelings aloud. He felt like he was in a dream, still unable to believe this was truly happening. But he never wanted this moment to end, wanting to stand here forever holding him.

Japan gazed up at him shyly, his own brown eyes filled with adoration. A newfound shyness about him, yet he was truly happy. Not wanting to be anywhere but England's arms. However, their peace was to be short lived as more and more people began to stop and gather. Though the odd few simply walked along minding their own business as one should.

England was slowly growing aware of the crowd gathering around them. Somewhat stressed by the amount of unwanted attention they were slowly starting to receive. Seriously had they nothing better to do? He could see their judgmental eyes and confusion mixed with shock at seeing two men show affection for each other.

"We… should probably get home" England said awkwardly. It was getting cold and he was aware of people staring. Not that he was bothered by them, but he found their lack of manners rather annoying. Why was it when homosexual couples showed their affection for each other in public. People always tended to stare at them or act like they were there for their entertainment?

Japan blinked then realized the amount of people that were currently staring at them. Some people were even taking out camera's, which he found very embarrassing indeed. He wondered if there were any Fujoshi Otaku's amongst them. Young women who ended to fantasize about the romantic relations between two attractive males, mainly fictional.

England slowly released Japan from his embrace but not release his hand. Pushing away from Japan and leading him down the street, hoping to head somewhere more private. Somewhat annoyed at how a pleasant situation had been disturbed by nosy locals who were previously going about their own business beforehand.

Japan was disappointed at being separated from England's embrace but was relieved to know he did not release his hand. Following his lover silently down the dimly lit street. But was slightly amused at the flustered state of his lover, finding it somewhat amusing to watch. As he did not see England like this very often.

* * *

Japan and England sat silently on a bench together glad to have finally found a private hiding place in a park. Usually this was a place couples could go without fear of being interrupted. However, it was not easy to get away from prying eyes. Though England would have liked to hide behind the closed doors of Japan's home, he didn't want to deny Japan the rest of a romantic night.

Just because of one small situation they did not have to hurry back home and hide in shame. They would simply go somewhere else so they could have some peace and quiet. He would never understand why straight people had such a fascination with watching homosexual couples in public, did they now know how rude that was.

England looked apologetically at Japan "I'm sorry love, under pressure I get embarrassed" he apologized. He had always been awkward when stared at, ever since he was young. When put in uncomfortable situation he got easily stressed out and tended to lose control of his emotions. He feared he may say something ungentlemanly in front of Kiku.

Japan blushed and shook his head "Not at all. I apologize for my citizens being so rude" he said shyly. Honestly, he had no idea why his culture had a love of taking photos of everything. Though in certain situations taking photos was fine. But when invading someone else's privacy, taking photos without permission or consent was in fact very rude.

England then softened and moved closer to Japan, leaning against his shoulder affectionately. Aside from that small spot of bother he had indeed had fun this evening. "I'm so glad. I was so troubled as to what I would do if you didn't return my affections" England said in a relieved tone. He had often felt sick at the thought of losing Kiku to someone else.

There were many nations Japan shared allies with, ones he had known far longer than himself. Ones that would be far suited as a partner, but he felt honoured Japan had chosen him. He promised he would treat Japan with respect and remain loyalty to only him. Treating him as the angelic prince he thought him to be.

America was a loud, pushy often obnoxious twat. But he was a good leader and motivator. Full of confidence and childlike energy. He spent a lot of time with Japan and the two were close. He had often feared Japan would be swayed by his personality and end up with him. To know their relationship was solely platonic brought England so much relief. To know he didn't have to compete with America.

America was his ex-ward and he cared for him, but America was often cruel to him though probably not with intention. He had learned to forgive America for the actions he had held against him in the past. He hoped when America did eventually find out about them he would give his blessings as that would mean so much.

France was a charismatic and flirtatious individual as well as the self-proclaimed expert on romance. Being a bisexual everyone was free game to him, he desired to bed anyone he could get his hands on. He and Japan were very close and Japan had built a close friendship with him. Knowing France, he used his charms to tease Japan. The likes of him would have no problem stealing Kiku's heart.

To know despite the many choices, he could have with other nations. That he had chosen him to fall in love with out of all of them. That made England happier than he ever could have imagined. Seeing as to many others they seemed to only see him as a stubborn individual who was bad at cooking but had a nice ass.

Japan blushed, he had never expected he would grow these kinds of feelings for England. But over time they had become stronger to the point he could not deny them anymore. He had not only fallen for England, but he admired him as well. Amazed by his confidence and kindness despite the fact he was often the butt of everyone's jokes and labelled the black sheep of Europe.

America was a close friend to Japan and a long-time ally. But he found his pushy nature and childish nature to be very confusing and often times embarrassing. But he still cared about him as a friend. He would also be lying if he didn't appreciate his business relationship with America when it came to the anime industry.

Germany and Italy were also long-time allies. But he did care about them dearly as friends, sometimes hanging out together every now and again. But he was aware of the romantic relationship between the two. Honestly, he was surprised many others thought of them as friends when even Italy's own older brother could see they were a couple.

"Me too Arthur-san. I do not recall the last time I felt like this for anyone" he confessed shyly. Though he was shy to admit it openly, England was in fact his real first love. The first person he had ever developed romantic feelings for, he felt relieved that he had entrusted his heart to someone like England. Knowing he would never hurt him.

England then rested his head against Japan's shoulder shyly. Though he knew he was probably being too bold, he just wanted to sit here a while and enjoy the moment. Japan was taken aback by the gesture but he certainly didn't hate it. Still gripping England's hand tightly in his own. His heart racing fast inside of his chest like a bird.

"I never thought I could be this happy. Especially after America" he replied shyly. That day when America sought his independence, his heart has broken into a million pieces. The child he had raised so tenderly, had torn himself from him and stolen his land. Took what he needed from him then asked to become independent and forge his own nation.

It took him centuries to forgive America for what he had done and become an ally to him. His heart had been broken and he had needed time for his wounds to heal. To recover from the heartbreak of his betrayal and how he had left him in such a painful way. He still loved America and would always be proud of him, but he still had fights with him. But only when America was thoughtless or hurt him because he didn't think about the severity of his words.

Japan shifted, he knew America and England had a special bond as nations. The latter had raised him the same way Spain had south Italy and China had raised him too. He knew they had colourful history that carried pain and scars. But they had an inseparable bond and a strong brotherly affection for one another. England secretly being America's idol.

Japan softened and simply rested his head against England's silently. Gripping his hand tighter conveying a silent message of love to the blonde-haired male. Showing he understood. A small smile then spread across England's face. This had been the perfect end to what felt like to him a perfect date. Aside from the minor embarrassment of being spied on.

The two sat silently together in the park still holding each others hand. Happy to have each other, happy to have fallen in love. Able to forget that they had ever been alone. For now, they had each other. Their relationship had changed and yet remained the same, growing closer than ever before.


	5. C5: Traditions

**I'm back with more fluffy goodness**

 **minor flirting and England shows he has some unexpected skills**

 **fluff**

 **please follow, favourite and review**

England and Japan sat quietly at the sitting room table beside the garden. Warm and cozy, shielded from the bitter cold outside and safe inside the warmth of Japan's home. Sitting under the Kotatsu table as they watched the snow fall heavily outside. White petals covering the ground, small at first and slowly growing bigger and fatter by the minute.

Though it had been light and pretty earlier, slowly it had become heavier and thicker. But they had managed to hurry home before it got worse and they caught their death of cold. The wind not helping, causing it to chill them to their core and force them to take shelter inside. Reminding them of the harshness of nature, of how cruel it could be.

But it was something they both respected, as nations they had rather similar weather patterns so they knew how difficult weather could be sometimes. The sad part being England was teased more for it than Japan, saying he was always grumpy because sunshine was a rarity in his nation. Not knowing that Japan suffered the same problem as the blonde.

Christmas was fast approaching, it really didn't feel like England had been here for a few days already. Feeling like it was only yesterday that he had met England at the airport and welcomed his lover to his nation with open and affectionate arms. Time was quickly passing them by the more fun they had as each day passed.

Making new memories and learning new things about one another. Developing new tastes and having peace and quiet that they not often were able to enjoy. Both relating to the problem of America constantly harassing them. Though they shared him as a common ally, both were weary and often afraid of what strange shenanigans he would get up to next.

But seeing each other and cutting off from the rest of the world until the next world meeting had done them some good. Allowing them to clear their minds and feel better mentally. Able to relax and not feel suffocated under the constant demands of America wanting the company of others, not respecting their wishes or personal plans whatsoever.

While visiting his Asian boyfriend, England had not only learned more about his culture. But indulged in a childish nature that he believed to have long since given up after maturing. Remembering what it was like to have fun, remembering the little shit he used to be and how much he loved to play pranks. Though his were more harmless than America's.

The childhood he had been robbed of growing up, that America had. Unlike other kids, he was unable to play, make jokes or be spoiled. Instead he had been forced to protect himself from bigger nations and survive all by himself. Never knowing who to trust and always having to be on guard, often being picked on and overpowered by others for being so weak at the time.

But playing in the snow with him, going out for cake and the simple moments they had shared. It brought back nostalgia hard and fast, leaving him with many memories to share. Though his childhood had been anything but easy, that was not to say it had always been miserable and hardships. There were fond moments he looked back on as well.

Japan had been nothing but caring and understanding while he was staying here. Trying to show him everything he could and allow him to experience all sort of amazing things. He had been lost for words at all the things he had seen and felt. Like he was in a whole other world of bright lights and crowds. Causing him a childlike wonder that he hadn't felt in so long.

However, while he appreciated everything that Japan was doing for him. He felt the need to give something back to Japan, to show his gratitude for his hospitality. As well as to show affection. He had done nothing but give while he had been here, though he knew it was ok to be selfish and indulge. Knowing that he could want and crave affection from Japan and seek his love.

England looked up to smile at his lover, while they sat under the Kotatsu table together. Keeping them warm and cosy from the cold outside. Feeling closer than ever to his boyfriend. Just the two of them sat here alone with one another. Nothing and nobody to disturb them, cut off from the rest of the world until the new year. Here together and simply enjoying being here together.

"Kiku love" he replied fondly. He knew his cooking was not the best. But that didn't mean he hadn't talent in other places, though he would need Japan's help. As he could not do it all at once. He would need help getting it into the sitting room on a tray. It could be a bit of a handful and he had to concentrate an awful lot, so nothing would go wrong. It was possible to over-boil it.

Kiku hummed and looked up from his book, having been enjoying the quiet ambiance with his boyfriend. Though on opposites sides of the table. They still felt closer than ever before. He smiled at his lover, showing he was going to listen. Showing that he was still here if he needed him despite his silence. His kind nature showing through his quiet persona, easing his worries.

England smiled bashfully. Knowing he was not renowned for being a whiz in the kitchen. He was well aware of the rumours that other people said about him behind his back. Often being rather hurtful. "I uh... this may sound strange. But would you join me in the kitchen?" he asked shyly. He knew full well that saying this would cause his lover to panic. After having experienced many of his cooking disasters before.

Kiku shivered, expecting the worst. He had assured England that he didn't have to cook while he was here. But that didn't mean that England wouldn't try much to his dismay. Though he lacked the talent for cooking, that didn't mean he wouldn't try despite them almost always ending up in failure which the other nations always pointed out.

However, England was his guest as well as his lover. So, to hurt his feelings was not something he could bring himself to do. He then smiled nervously trying to hide his concern "H… Hai England-san" he replied nervously. It was a good thing he kept stomach medicine handy for moments such as these, or he would be doomed.

* * *

Japan stared in awe as England stirred a dark purplish red liquid in a pot on the stove. It smelled amazing, like herbs and spices making his mouth water just staring at it. Drawn in by its amazing colour and the various scents that were wafting up his nose. Was this some form of magic that England had summoned? How else could this be possible?

Though he had been more than relieved to know that England was to save him from having to consume his cooking. Having been ready to pray to kami should he not survive the encounter. Though England was known for being bad at cooking, it seemed he held a talent when it came to alcohol. Given how his country had so many breweries that made their own beer.

England then opened some pots, dropping in some ingredients into the pot of liquid. One he recognized to be a cinnamon stick, but the other two were black and shiny. Which confused him. He had never seen such ingredients before, his own spices being very different to the likes of England or America. But none the less able to add flavour.

"Uh, Arthur-san. What are those small black balls you are putting in?" he aske curiously. He had never seen anything like them before. But they certainly smelled amazing, that he could admit. Perhaps England was making some form of potion? He knew he carried history of spells and magic, though he had become rather rusty in the current years.

England blinked, having been raised on magic. Herbs and spices came in handy for medicine and spells other than just cooking. Which was why he was so good at ingredients, but terrible at food. "Well love, their spices. Or also classed as another form of herb, they are used in all forms of cooking. The black balls are called juniper berries, and the spiky ones are called cloves. They came in handy during the Tudor era as medicine" he explained.

Though never as fancy as his European allies, he was by no means talent-less. He was still an amazing hunter as he had been growing up, as well as a natural in terms of medicine both natural and modern types. However, his skills were often overlooked due to being less flashy than the likes of France or America. However, Lovino and Mattie often praised them and actually asked advice now and again.

It was one of many reasons as to why he had such close relations with them. Aside from the fact they looked past his stubborn nature and saw him for what he really was. Stubborn, but not a bad guy. They respect his knowledge of medicine and healthcare towards his citizens, showing that he did indeed have a bigger heart than he let on.

Japan stared wide eyed, he had no idea that he shared a hobby and love of herbal medicine and natural cures. It was something he had inherited from China growing up, that later became part of his own culture. The scents and smells wafting up his nose were indeed pleasant and making his mouth water. Which was something he had never encountered before when it came to England.

England stared at Japan, watching his brown eyes widen with delight as he continued stirring. Bringing a sense of joy to see how happy Japan looked to try this new beverage. "Love, if you would be so kind. Would you make us some snacks or sweets to eat with this? Drinking Mulled wine on an empty stomach is not a good idea" he asked politely. Red wine certainly went to your head.

Plus, it was a ritual that when eating mulled wine, you consumed some form of food with it. Though they didn't have mince pies, Japan was indeed skilled when it came to sweets. So, it wasn't completely a disaster. He was only lucky to have a partner who was skilled in the ways of catering, otherwise they would indeed be buggered.

Japan blinked, having been taken aback by this. Then realized now why England had asked him to join him in the kitchen. "Hai!" he replied quickly and set to work. Not wanting to leave England waiting. He would not allow England to do all of the work, he was his guest more than anything. So he would do whatever he could to help him.

Meanwhile England smiled and continued stirring. Though he had offered to make this sort of thing for France and America before, they had both rejected him. Believing it to be as bad as his cooking. This had rather hurt England deeply. As he respected both of their criticisms and hoped to impress them. What with Frances love of red wine and America's love of many Christmas drinks.

But now he could share this with Japan, a cultural Christmas classic. Rich, flavourful and festive. Though he regretted not having any mince pies to eat, he didn't doubt in Japan's talent for baking. Having faith that things would go as well as he hoped they would. Making this truly a wonderful time of the year.

* * *

Japan and England sat at the table sipping their mulled wine. Soft and pleasant sighs escaping their lips and their taste buds dancing with the flavour of Christmas. A gentle aroma filling the air and a sense of comfort filling the room. No desire to move, simply to sit here and chat with another, over the simplest of things. Too happy inside to argue.

Japan had made some simple shortbread cookies, a favourite of England's. Though he had to secretly admit that Scotland made it the best. Having grown up eating them when he was young. So to taste them again after so long made him tear up a little, their soft crunch and buttery flavour bringing back many fond memories of his youth.

England gazed at his lover's face, his flushed cheeks from the warmth. taking a few minutes every time to savour the taste before taking yet another sip of wine. His eyes glazed over with happiness as he enjoyed his drink. Looking as happy as he did when watching his favourite anime. Truly an adorable sight to behold.

He doubted he would get such a reaction out of America, who would call him an old fart for drinking wine like France. Honestly, America could be such an uncultured little shit sometimes. "I take it you approve then love" he replied fondly nibbling on a biscuit. He was glad that Japan was enjoying it so much. He had put a lot of thought of thought into this after all.

Japan blinked and blushed, having dazed out from how good it tasted. All of the many flavours lingering on his tongue and warming him to his very core. He had never tasted anything like it before. He then gripped the cup tightly in his hands, liking how it warmed his hands. "Very much so. Arigato Arthur-san. It is truly a unique flavour" he replied gratefully. He even considered making it a new tradition in his nation.

England blinked then felt his own cheeks heat. Why was it that out of all the nations aside from Canada, whenever Japan spoke? He always seemed to genuinely mean whatever he said. He then bowed his head shyly, If America had been here. He would have teased by saying he was good for something after all. Not realizing how hurtful such words could be to someone.

"Well, if you're not against it. I… could teach you more" he offered. Given they were allies as well as lovers, it was only right that they share cultures and ideas with one another. Besides, he felt like Japan would respect him as well as enjoy them. Not being so quick to judge like America would, saying how his cooking was a joke and he should just give up.

Japan's eyes lit up, England had more recipes like this delicious beverage? Though he had been skeptical, his curiosity could not allow him to give this up. He looked at England eagerly with eager eyes. "Hai! I would like that very much!" he replied quickly. Maybe he could alternate some of these recipes into his own cooking, which would allow him to grow. And he could thank Arthur for the ideas.

England couldn't help but smile at the childish yet eager look on Japan's face. Looking like a child who was being told the story of Santa clause or the tooth fairy for the first time. How long had it been since he had experienced fun like this? Honestly, he didn't know. But he was enjoying it.

* * *

"So, every November, my country and the rest of my family. We celebrate something called Bonfire night. Or Guy Fawkes night" England explained was a rather large and important celebration in his culture, being celebrated every year religiously. And people or nations called him such a boring old git.

But they failed to realize how dark some of his nursery rhymes were. If you listened long enough, they became rather creepy. Though, not many of his allies ever realized this. He had a long culture of not just being a punk, but also one of torture and darkness. Such as shown with the plague/black death or many of his past rulers. Showing how cruel his people could be.

Japan stared in wide eyed, England liked to celebrate fireworks the same as he? He had read up on it some time ago, hearing that it was indeed a big festival. But the cuisine eaten was less than his own. Baking potatoes and eating them with butter and cheese, making a sweet treat known as treacle toffee. And fireworks being set off.

"A long time ago, a Spaniard attempted to burn down the houses of parliament. Using gunpowder. However, as you can expect he failed. Thus, was burned at the stake for his crimes against the crown" England explained. In the modern era, his citizens celebrated with fireworks and even had a rhyme for it. However, very few of the nation's actually remembered it, unless they had been around for some time.

Japan stared in awe, he knew that England had a lot of rivals and enemies. But he had no idea such severe crimes once took place in his country. That must have been very scary. It was amazing that some of the original ancient nations could remember this even happening. Though it would undoubtedly cause tension because of it.

" _Remember, remember the fifth of November. Gunpowder treason and plot. I see no good reason, why this filthy treason. Should ever, ever be forgot"_ England hummed quietly. It was a rhyme he had known since he was a young boy, having been taught it by the other nations Scotland and Ireland. They too celebrating this event with him.

Though he was by no means perfect, there were a lot of nations who had attempted to do his people harm. Thus, he had retaliated with harsh punishment as payback for their crimes. Teaching them not to mess with the British Empire should they want to suffer another painful event like this one. Showing what he was capable of.

Though rather passive and somewhat peaceful in his modern era. Japan did not judge England for crimes he had committed in the past, as he was not one to make such accusations given his own. But like England he was trying to move on from them and undo any tension and hatred. Wanting to repair the damage he had done and prove his loyalty and sorrow for his actions.

England saw Japan's shocked face and felt ashamed. He was often embarrassed or hesitant to bring up his past as it was not always colourful or happy. Often times, it could be very dark. He bowed his head in shame and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Sorry love. Its Christmas and I brought up something very depressing" he apologized. Just when things had been going well.

Japan was surprised by this and shook his head "No! Not at all England-san. I love that you are sharing this with me. Even if the memories are unpleasant" he replied. It was a part of his culture just the same. He too carried many dark memories of his past he would rather forget, ones he was not proud of but remembered all the same.

England blushed, feeling a sense of comfort. Knowing Japan would not judge him for his past and simply accept him as he was. A sense of comfort he had longed for nearly all his life. He then smiled warmly. How he had longed for such happiness as a child, having someone who understood him. Someone who made the loneliness in his heart go away and make him happy.

Though he and France had been close as kids, minus the teasing. Over time they had become distanced and France was no longer the person he remembered. Causing the gap between them. But they still reminisced now and again about their past together. But ever since the civil war and his growing relationship with America, their relationship with one another had changed.

But he had truly found someone to confide in with Japan. Someone to share his secrets with and never having to worry about being judged. Knowing that he had found someone he truly loved. "That makes me happy love. I've never…. At Christmas. I never thought I could feel so happy" he replied fondly. It's funny that a change of pace became the most wonderful season of his life to date.

Japan blushed, glad that England was enjoying himself so much. Truthfully, he never wanted this moment to end and wished he could stop time. He then shifted in his seat awkwardly gazing into the red beverage shyly. "M… maybe next year I could come to your place" he asked shyly. He would love to experience the culture of England's nation at Christmas. To try something new and experience his traditions.

England blushed, he would like that very much. To see Japan in a Santa hat, to help deck the house with holly. Maybe share a cheeky kiss underneath the mistletoe. He then averted his gaze to his own mug. "I'd like that a lot love" England replied gratefully. Though used to loneliness, not having many visitors to show they still cared did cause him a lot of emotional pain. Wondering if anyone still remembered him or even gave a shit. To have Japan around for his own Christmas, nothing would make him happier.


End file.
